Service providers are always looking to manage their Capital Expense (CAPEX) to deploy the network and Operating Expense (OPEX) for configuring, monitoring and managing deployed networks. For example, in macro-cellular wireless networks, the cost of configuring and tuning the performance of the network involves time and man-power intensive operations such as configuration of parameters such as spectrum reuse patterns, power levels, antenna tilts and drive-runs to estimate real cell coverage.